The project is involved in the analytical assessment of bulk drug substances and clinical drug products to be used in pre-clinical and clinical studies of anti-tumor drug candidates. Physical and chemical data provided in the study reports will be supplied to the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) as part of the Investigational New Drug (IND) filings for anti-tumor agents.